Stature's Beginning
by matrixnis
Summary: All people in this world, superheroes or not, have a starting point of being them, and the same thing applies to Cassie Lang, the daughter of the former criminal Scott Lang. For her, it starts right after Thanos finishes his visionary quest of balancing the universe...


**Hello all Marvel fans out there! My name is matrixnis and this is my fanfic story about Ant-Man!**

 **As you all know, Avengers Endgame will come out on April 26, 2019 and many fanfic stories about the aftermath of the snap has come out, exploring different possibilities about it. Here I present to you my take with the focus being characters from Ant-Man, though I may include other characters of the Avengers as well.**

 **This story takes place immediately after the Decimation and I want it to be a little more grounded, so it will undoubtedly be very dark.**

 **Since I am not an American, grammar errors are unavoidable, though I will try my best to avoid it as much as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Extraterrestrial Genocide**

* * *

The bell rings, and five seconds later many voices can be heard. Despite ranging from young to old, from male to female, they all share the same basic meaning.

"Class dismissed. See all of you tomorrow."

Many kids cheer happily as they quickly get out of the room, taking their notebooks and pens along with them. After those exhausting hours, it is time to go back to their family and enjoy dinner with their loved ones. Two of them approach the blue locker at the left of the hallway and open their respective ones. The colorful clothes they wear indicate that they are pre-teen girls.

They take out their bags and put their stuffs in.

"Hey Cassie, don't forget the assignment Mr. Blake gives to all of us." One of them said.

"Of course I know Nat. Coming out along?" The girl known as Cassie told the other girl Nat.

"Maybe I'll stay here for a bit."

"OK. See you tomorrow Nat!"

"You too!"

Cassie waves her classmate goodbye and walks out of the door of the school.

Cassandra Lang, or Cassie Lang as she prefers to be called, or Peanut by her father, is a special and lucky girl with a unique situation that not many people know, even her friends, for it a secret that need to be kept. She knows it well in spite of being only 11. Her father, Scott Lang, was arrested for a crime of stealing from Vistacorp, a company which overcharged their customers, when she was young, leaving her alone with her mother Maggie Lang, who eventually started a new relationship with a man named Jim Paxton.

Many people, especially kids at her age at that time, looked down on her a lot for having a criminal father, but their harsh words did not break her unconditional love for him. She always loved him no matter what, and very lucky for her, Maggie had chosen a good man. Jim took care of her as if he was his own daughter, filling the role Scott could not fill during his three-year sentence. At first, Cassie did not accept Jim just like any other kids would, but with time, she had warmed up to him and considered him her family.

When she was 8, Darren Cross kidnapped her right in her house but Scott Lang, out of prison then, came up and rescued her from that sick bastard. It was that moment that she knows the world of superheroes and the fact that her father was one of them, Ant-Man, a superhero with the ability of changing his body size to many different levels. His heroic act earned him the trust of Maggie and Jim and she was now able to spend time with Scott during weekends, which helped him a lot during his two-year house arrest for helping Captain America and his team, branded as fugitives by the American government.

This evening Maggie and Jim had invited Scott to have dinner with them which Cassie was looking for. Her father told her in the morning that he would be helping aunt Hope and her parents Hank and Janet, which will make a very interesting topic since he had not talked to her in detail about it.

As soon as she came out of the door, she sees kids waiting outside, several running outside to hug their parents. Looking around, she found Jim's car parked outside the school yard with Jim and her mom patiently looking for her.

"Mom! Jim!"

Jim and Maggie hear her voice and found her.

"Cassie!" They smiled at her. "Hi sweetie!"

"I'm coming!" Cassie begins running at them, a smile on her face.

Something suddenly hit her eyes, as light as a feather…

"Huh?"

Cassie covers her eyes with her left hand. She opens it, realizing it was…

"…D…Dust…?"

When she looks to her left, she realizes there are dust all over the yard just like the one she caught. But the pupils are not there anymore…

"What the… Everyone…"

From somewhere, she could hear people panicking outside the street, and inside the school…

"Cassie…"

The small girl quickly turned around, seeing her classmate Nat calling to her, but what is shocking is her legs begins to turn into dust. Quickly after that, her upper body, her arms, and finally, her head…

"What is happen-" Was all Nat could mutter before she turns into dust right in front of Cassie…

From outside where Jim and Maggie are at, they are just as shocked as her upon seeing people turning into dust. Suddenly a car spins out of control form in front of them and hit the front of their car. Luckily they came out okay but they were still disoriented.

Cassie's face paled, wondering what the hell had happened to her classmate, and probably others?

"Nat…?"

Cassie ran to the spot where her friend just stood there before, mumbling.

"Nat… Nat…?"

No longer the cute voice of a girl, it was low, incoherent, and filled with shock and fear.

She crouches down, she touches the dust of her friend, and just repeats the name uncontrollably. Her breath becomes hyperventilated and her eyes becomes heavy. Too lost in the shock, she does not realize out there, people are screaming, running, many sedans are crashing into everywhere, and one of them just hit the wall of the school, nearly hitting her.

"Cassie!"

Maggie speaks her daughter's name in distress. Jim and she quickly open the door to catch her up, unaware of the sound from above, pretty near them…

Cassie screams as the shock of the impact knocks her backwards, hitting the ground painfully. She holds her head and butt in pain.

"Cassie!"

Maggie screams at the top of her lungs, with all of her strength she frantically ran to the little girl as fast as possible, Jim also runs after.

Shaking her head, Cassie faintly sees her parents running to catch her. At the same time however, she notices a big shadow coming closer and closer to the yard. The shape looks big, long, also strong gust swept by and a distinct high-pitched sound of something large answered to her the only thing that could fit into all of these categories…

A plane…

And it was right when she looked up.

A plane was falling down right to the yard, and it was only about a hundred meters away!

"Mom! Jim! Look out!"

All Cassie can see was the horrified faces of them before the plane crashes into them, forcing her to cover her eyes.

"NOOOOO!"

The forms of Jim and Maggie disappeared in the explosion of the engine immediately after, sending dirt and debris flying all around that could have hit Cassie if not for the lucky pillar in front of the girl. The plane continued to slide out of the school and into the nearby houses for about several meters more until it completely halted into a stop.

From behind the pillar, Cassie looked on the sliding plane, completely frozen in horror. Once again, just seconds ago her parents were there, running to catch her up, probably to dinner; yet now there is only a scorched trail in front of her with small flames burning. Dust, debris, smoke, blood, fire, heat… too many to count, yet there was only one thing belonged to her parents that she could recognize:

The dismembered leg of her mother…

She walked over to the remaining of the lives before, eyes stared at the leg like being hypnotized, completely broken…

"No…" She hiccupped, her legs crashing down, her nose running, and her tears falling…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The most painful word in the most disastrous predicament, all the world around her just seems to… collapse, all of it. She bows her head down and keeps crying, over and over, and screaming in a raging voice like a howl of a fallen predator who was completely alone at the mercy of nature.

Her crying and screaming gets lower and lower the more she does, until she does not have the strength to do that anymore. She felt too tired to even say anything, and finally overwhelmed by the losses today, she fell down the ground, losing consciousness in this ongoing nightmare…

* * *

 **Well that was the end of the first chapter of this short story.**

 **I told you, this story is dark, and right from the first chapter Cassie has lost Jim and Maggie…**

 **I'm suck at the ending notes so I will go straight to:**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **Reunion**

Dealing with the aftermath of the snap, Luis tries to find Scott Lang's daughter in the burning chaos.

 **This is matrixnis, out!**


End file.
